Bench type routers/shapers commonly include (i) a spindle for transferring rotational power from the motor to the cutter, (ii) a mechanism for adjusting the longitudinal position of the spindle and thereby adjust the depth of the cutter, and (iii) a protective shield over the cutter for protecting the user and controlling the spread of sawdust/chippings.
Use of a spindle to transfer rotational power from the motor to the cutter requires maintenance of the motor and the spindle in a fixed spacial relationship. Because of this need to maintain the relative positions of the motor and the spindle, repositioning of the spindle for the purpose of repositioning the cutter requires moving both the spindle and the motor.
A variety of generally effective spindle adjustment mechanisms capable of adjusting the position of the spindle while maintaining the relative spacial relationship between the spindle and the motor have been developed. However, the search continues for an inexpensive and reliable spindle adjustment mechanisms which is simple and convenient to operate.
A protective shield is provided over the cutter of routers and shapers for the purpose of preventing accidental contact with the cutter and confining the spread of sawdust/chippings generated by the cutter. Unfortunately, protective shields which provide maximum protection and containment typically result in significant interference with operation of the router/shaper. While a variety of protective shields have been developed in an effort to provide maximum protection with minimal interference, the search continues for improved shields.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a router/shaper which includes (i) a cost effective means for efficiently retaining the motor and the spindle in fixed spacial relationship during repositioning of the spindle, (ii) an inexpensive and reliable mechanisms for adjusting the position of the spindle which is simple and convenient to operate, and (iii) a protective shield which combines maximum protection and confinement with minimal interference.